Casey Jones
"Destinies Unleash: Power of the Myths Unite! Power of the Centaur!" ''-- Casey Jones'' Backstory Casey Jones is the third-born child in the Jones family, born on October 3. He took their parent's capture and death the hardest, and is extremely sensitive on the subject. The others try not to bring it up around him as much as possible. He is very resentful of John for the act of capturing their parents and ultimately leading to their death, and is very touchy around Scylla, who becomes their parental figure after their parents go missing. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Casey is the kindest and most empathetic of the rangers. He is very selfless and would ultimately do anything for anyone who needs it. His selflessness and kindness can be his downfall, however, as he can be easy to take advantage of, even without him realizing it. He's not too serious in his attitude, but he definitely can be if he needs to be. He's usually the one to comfort others when they're upset and is generally the optimistic one out of everyone else. He can be a bit gullible at times, adding onto him being an easy target for manipulation. He also doesn't usually get very angry or explode at people, as he plays the role of the peace-keeper most of the time. At the start of season one, his personality seems very gravitated around his shy but friendly and bumbling nature. He loves people and is very kind, although he tends to get walked all over by people who need him to get their way. Casey always seems to be upbeat and in a good mood, being something of the heart of the team and his family. He's easily impressed by simple feats and is appreciative of everything life has brought him. He does have a very sensitive side, though he is never really angry with people, normally leaning more towards being hurt or sad. He also tends to follow orders rather well, similarly to Amber, and often agrees with people on things to make sure there's no argument, even if his true opinion is different. Starting in season two, he seemed to have become more confident in himself in most respects, though his insecurities over his intelligence seems to have dropped even lower, due to his struggles as a freshmen in college. Casey is more likely to get angry at someone for their mistakes, having been hardened by his struggles being a ranger, though he still always tries to make peace and talk through it first. As he grows, he's more difficult to manipulate and more likely to speak out against things that are wrong, which he was always hesitant about because he didn't want to cause problems. By season three, Casey acts almost completely different - cutting himself off from his family, loosing his happy-go-lucky behavior, and being a lot less likely to help others with their problems - due to a serious disagreement with Brandon that left them estranged and without talking for almost two years. He's more harsh and isn't one to hold back on his opinions any longer. He slowly grows out of this once he realizes how things are changing for the better and reveals that he has forgiven Brandon, but avoids the family because he doesn't believe Brandon has forgiven him. The two make up after being captured, and Casey returns to the family with a realistic, supportive, and loving approach rather than his pessimistic and closed off approach he had before. Abilities Centaur1.png|Casey's spirit. Centaur.gif| Casey has the spirit of the centaur and has a few special abilities as a result. *Spirit Form: Casey can use his spirit to attack his enemies. He is the fifth ranger to get this in the series and the sixth chronologically. *Invulnerability: Casey is immune to certain forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence. *Matter Ingestion: He can consume any kind of matter without an ill-effects. *Superhuman Endurance: He has a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured as well as the ability to exert oneself in an activity indefinitely without becoming tired and/or survive for long periods of time without consumption or water. *Superhuman Agility: He has the ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity. *Superhuman Strength: He has a level of strength much higher than normally possible given his proportions. *Earth Manipulation: He can control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals. *Healing: Casey can heal himself to a certain degree, but not always completely. *Immortality: He has the ability to live forever. Because of these powers, Casey also has weaknesses. *Dehydration: While he doesn't feel the need for the consumption of liquid, he can become dehydrated without knowing. *Malnutrition: Due to him not always feeling the need for the consumption of food, he can become very malnourished without knowing. *Injuries: Sometimes, his healing can backfire and injure himself worse. *Uncontrollable Spirit: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his spirit could appear at anytime. *Uncontrollable Powers: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his powers could come out at anytime. *Spirit Dissipation: If his spirit mark is damaged, it's possible that he will never be able master his spirit or go any farther with his training. Trivia *Casey is 1 year and 1 month older than Rhea and Zeyra. *He has the least unique weakness out of the others. *TBA